Lord-Evolution
by Princey the Herm Raccoon
Summary: You like reading journals and listening to recordings.
1. Journal 1

I n a distance land of Nesp'yult where Ash and his long travelling companion Pikachu had taken a vacation upon. Yet Ash have a long list of duties which includes annihilating his long time nemesis the Team Rocket and Team Whatever comes to existence.

However, no hero will truly be without a spare moment of peace. As for this nightfall, Ash and anything that is Ash shall be undone by Jessie and James, for they seek the route of silence. With sleeping gas and gentleness, they snatch Pikachu.

Pikachu awoke in an unfamiliar place and the most important to him absent. With further examination, he found himself in a lab surrounded by Team Rockets' scientists. Hatred well up inside him, then fear as he found restrains on him. A metal prod points towards him. A scientist loads a strange crystal into the chamber of the machine, a radiation of dreadfulness given by that crystal, felt only by Pikachu. The machine started and shot a ray of energy into him. Pain of bones cracking and skin tearing cries out. Slowly, more humanise he morphed. Soon the machine die and left with a semi-conscious not man and nor Pokemon Pikachu. All scientist cheer for their findings and success.

Earlier, Jessie and James escort a sleeping Pikachu to their boss. Soon, their boss subject Pikachu to be a subject for a test with their newfound crystal. No one knows the purpose of it, but knew that it need a passing current for it to work.

Pikachu regains conscious in a room fill with sickening laughter. Body now alien to him, he tries the old way but failed, he tries to remember his human companion move-sets and barely learned. The laughter now unbearable and intensified by his miserable attempt of readjustment. With a fit of rage, he fires a bolt to a nearest scientist hoping for a knock out. However, his bolt manages to borrow into his victims and explode in red. But he got tranquilized before he could work out his own powers.

Pikachu awoke to find himself in a large and bright cell. He also finds new attachment of leash and collar on him. Held by his archenemy Meowth. Meowth told him that he is now his slave and his powers are inaccessible by the collar. All hope drained from him. A new presence enters the cell and both Pikachu and Meowth learnt that it was meal time.

[The passages here are jumbled up and confusing to read…..]

Coincidently, his captor Jessie and James decided to visit. A sight of Meowth humiliating a crying humanoid Pikachu whom size greater than his bully. Jessie hush Pikachu and force him to come to terms, while James complaint about the extra anti-social behaviour from all the grunts they meet along the way.

Soon, slowly, Pikachu force himself to be a part of their little criminal group and turns a blind eye to their actions. No choose had given him, for that he is constantly leashed.

The day for a grand kidnapping had cometh. Target is where professional trainers congregate. The plan is to deploy explosive with net, trigger from afar and move in for the attack. Once the first part of the plan has concluded. Meowth forces Pikachu the honour of detonation. They wish of hearing frustrated screams and panics is wiped out by a fiery explosion and building demolished. Who had swapped their net bombs? Tis be one of their many failures.

Others more confusing failures includes how they managed to poisoned an entire fleet of Team Rockets but themselves. Nor they will never know why Pikachu always acts like a child in a candy store whenever he sighted the crystal which changed him.

Then, there are those that suspect foul plays but never got an answer and nor never reported back.

Meanwhile, at another part of the world. Ash search frantically for his lost friend and his first Pokémon. Despair and getting easier to forfeit as months gone by. Yet, he is not alone in his search, no he has met a local witch, who is a seer by touching. A kind hearted witch she is, aiding him because she does not like others people suffering.

Each Team Rocket's antic has brought Ash closer to his destination. Each Team Rocket's antic has brought Ash wishing to annihilate that organisation, with the horrid tales told by the kind witch.

All crossed path on a boulevard.


	2. Recording: Encounters and Truth

"Hand over your Pikachu, tweep! Oh, wait, we got him already. Harr harrrr harrrr heee heee h oho hooo….."

"You…..! Where is he, what have you done with him!?"

"He's here, with us, can't you see him. Hey Pikachu, your o'master don't recognise you."

"That's not a Pikachu, it doesn't even look like a Pokemon. That just someone in a suit."

"Pika….."

"Oh he is a Pikachu. And our experiment is a success on him. Meow!"

"Pikachu? It is really you"

"pika PIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Now tweep! He's one of us now. Whether you or he likes it. As long as he wearing our power disabling collar."

"And he's my pet also! Meoowww"

"(In Pokemon speech) Mistress, I detected a very deadly aura radiating from that strange looking team Rocket."

"Ash, stop advancing! My Lucario things something not right."

"What not right? WHAT NOT RIGHT? I KNOW WHAT IS NOT RIGHT, THEY HAD MY PIKACHU!"

"Braixen! Use your fire stick on that Pikachu!"

"No! Wait…"

"BRAAAAAAAAA! [Clank] Bra? [PUssssh Splaasssh] Xeeeeeeeeeee…."

Gasp!

"Braixen! NOOOOOOO!"

"How?"

"What?"

"That collar mend to prevent all Pokemon attacks"

"Hey, Pikachu, you might point that away? Meoww….."

"That's not even a Pikachu's attack. What are you really? A Zorouark?"

"Hmm Jessie? Pikachu just took off his collar."

"That's not possible, James. Not without giving himself tremendous pain"

"But he did… [smack] I am telling the true, owwww..."

"You James right, hand over that collar to me now!"

"Let see…Oh ACRES! Meowth!"

"What? [Smack] owww my head. Wait….[frightened]"

"Meowww….We….should…..not….trust…..Pikachu…[fear impaired his speech]"

"So what did you learned? Witch!"

"You can speak human this whole time?"

"I can do more, like how I swapped your net bombs and killed entire squats with…..SOUP! Pi pi pi pi pihee heee. You are a bunch of idiots really, from day one you changed me. Didn't anyone tell you that you should never play with things that you don't understand? That crystal you shot me do more than just changed me into a humanoid."

"The legends are true then. A power that exceeds the age of Acres."

"Oh, so that what's happened to me. Well, I got to give you some credit, after all, witch! Poor foxy not going to hear that, awwwwwwwww."

"You…"


End file.
